


My Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, Breakfast, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hilda's a good daughter, Kisses, Overall cuteness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, more kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johanna and Kaisa fall asleep on the couch late at night. The next morning, Hilda decided to make them breakfast; cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum & The Librarian (Hilda), Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda), Johanna/Kaisa (Hilda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	My Girl

Kaisa didn’t expect to find a girlfriend. She also didn’t expect to be like a mother figure to said girlfriend’s daughter. It blew her mind away.

She sat, lost in thought, curled up next to Johanna. A soft and fuzzy blanket covered the two. The small television was on, something about the news, she wasn’t paying attention. The sun was long gone, replaced by a cover of darkness and sprinkles of stars. She grabbed ahold of the hot chocolate that laid on the coffee table in front of her. Her brows knitted as she took a sip.

“Something the matter?” Johanna asked, readjusting herself on the sofa. Kaisa placed the drink back in its original place.

The librarian absentmindedly shook her head.

“No, I’m just a bit shocked, I suppose.” She replied. The mother waited for her to elaborate. 

Kaisa sighed heavily. “I’d never thought I’d fall in love...I always thought I’d be a librarian for the rest of my days. And basically, be a mother figure to Hilda? Never would’ve believed that.” She explained softly. She was lucky Hilda wouldn’t listen in on this, she was fast asleep in her bedroom.

The crickets chirped outside, with the wind occasionally hitting the window.

Johanna nodded, resting her head on top of the other. She wrapped her arms a bit tighter around her girlfriend. 

“It’s a good thing, isn’t it? It’s nice to be around here, you have a good time here. It seems like you contradicted your own thoughts.” The brown-haired woman smiled, Kaisa smiled along with her.

* * *

Hilda found the two women dead asleep on the couch. She smiled softly before turning off the television and putting their drinks in the sink.

As she finished cleaning the cups, Tontu appeared behind her.

“Is breakfast ready or-” Before she could let him finish, she silently pointed to Kaisa and Johanna. Tontu made a soft ‘oh’ sound. He looked about ready to leave, but Hilda stopped him right in time.

“Why don’t we make them some toast for breakfast? They’re always helping us out, we should return the favor.” Tontu nodded in response, agreeing with her statement.

The two got to work, Hilda placing the bread in the toaster and Tontu heated the tea kettle on the stove. They finished a few minutes later, gently setting down the meals at the table. 

Kaisa stirred awake from the whistling of the tea kettle, she groaned quietly. She rubbed her eyes as she watched Hilda put down two plates on the table and Tontu pour water out of the tea kettle. She continued to watch for a few moments, bewildered by their actions. Hilda locked eyes with the woman. 

“Good morning, we didn’t mean to wake you. We’re making you both breakfast.” The girl cheered in a whisper. Tontu hummed in affirmation. 

The witch couldn’t help but smile, mouthing a ‘thank you’. She carefully removed herself from Johanna, who was still out like a light. She pulled the blanket over her, having the urge to kiss her on the forehead, but didn’t want to wake her up.

She yawned, taking a seat at the table. Two slices of toast and a cup of tea waited for her. A few minutes passed, chattering quietly with Hilda and Tontu. 

“Hilda…?” A groggy voice asked. The three all turned around, seeing Johanna in a sitting position, her hair turned in every way. Kaisa felt her heart warm and flip into somersaults at the scene.

“Morning Mom. Tontu and I made you breakfast. Come and join us.” She smiled at her mother, munching down on a piece of toast she made. The brown-haired woman slowly left the couch, stretching her limbs, and wobbled over to the table, half-asleep. Kaisa held in a giggle.

* * *

Hilda had left to hang out with David and Frida. She claimed it was something about a homework project, but Johanna had a feeling that wasn’t true. 

Kaisa put on her coat, holding her purse. As she was about to say her goodbyes, Johanna intertwined her hands with hers.

“I’ll walk you to the library.” She said sweetly

“Are...Are you sure? Don’t you have a commission to finish?”

“It’s an easy one, I can finish it later. Now, let’s go.” She took the lead, opening the door with Kaisa hot on her feet.

The two reached the library, still hand-in-hand. Johanna gave Kaisa her goodbye with a kiss and turned to go back home, but the witch stopped her dead in her tracks. She glanced at her surroundings before muttering a spell under her breath. A red rose appeared in her hand, she offered it to Johanna, blushing profusely. 

Johanna gave her a comforting and cheeky smile, thanking her. The mother’s face moved forward, closing the gap between them. She tasted like the sugar that was added to her black tea. Kaisa’s blush was redder than the rose she had given Johanna.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing for Hilda, so I'm sorry if I characterized them wrong! I love Johanna and Kaisa, they'd be the cutest ship. Anyway, stay safe!


End file.
